


just some Zukka

by I_only_ship_Zukka



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_only_ship_Zukka/pseuds/I_only_ship_Zukka
Summary: The next morning he was dragged into a room by Toph straight after brekfeast. Toph said she wanted to talk.„What do you want?“ he asked Toph, who had a grin spread across her face.„You like Sokka“ she said in a singy voice.Zuko was extremely confused „What?“ he asked.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Just a crush

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I'm doing. This is just fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story. Hope you like it!

-Zuko-

Zuko immediately smiled when Sokka came back, he just couldn‘t help it. What was wrong with him lately, anytime he was near Sokka his heart started racing like crazy. It had been going on since the boiling rock and Zuko still didn‘t really understand what this meant.  
The next morning he was dragged into a room by Toph straight after brekfeast. Toph said she wanted to talk.

„What do you want?“ he asked Toph, who had a grin spread across her face.

„You like Sokka“ she said in a singy voice.

Zuko was extremely confused „What?“ he asked.

Toph grinned even more and simply answered: „You‘re heart rate goes crazy whenever you‘re around him, I can feel it, but alright, I‘ll wait“ and she left the room.  
Zuko was still confused and decided that standing there was weird so he took out his duel swords that he hadn‘t been using for quite some time and decidet to go to train and think somewhere. He first asked Aang if he knew a good place and luckily Aang did.

-Sokka-

Sokka was hungry, he decided to ask Aang if they had any food left since Katara was in a bad mood, who knows why. Aang told Sokka that he himself had finished all the meat earlier on the day. Sokka thought he could go out and maybe find something that had meat inside of it. 

When he had started to walk he heard a sound and tiptoed nearer to check if it was something to eat. Sokka was highly disappointed to see Zuko training with his duel swords. Zuko was not wearing anything at the top and was sweating and Sokka found it weird how he had never noticed all of Zuko‘s abs before. Sokka stared a little longer than was normal until his stomach growled and he decided to keep hunting.

-Zuko-

When Zuko came back it was almost dark, the shadows were long and he had been away since the morning.  
He decided to sneak back into his room but appereantly Katara had something else in mind. She caught him sneaking in and screamed at him.

„Where have you been all day?! You‘re supposed to be teaching Aang firebending!“

Zuko, of course had spent the day mostly training, but also meditating, and dreaming about Sokka, a lot.  
„I‘m sorry, I have to train with my duel swords every once in a while“ Zuko responded.

Katara still didn‘t seem happy but decided to let Zuko and herself going to sleep.

-Sokka-

When he woke up and finally decided to stand up he barely remembered his dream from the night. When he had really thought about it he remembered Zuko and himself, but not what they had done. He got out of bed and saw everyone eating breakfeast. He looked over the group and wondered how every one of them was so wide awake, he saw Zukos hair still a little standing everywhere and Sokka wondered how it would be to run his fingers through it.  
Not much later he saw Zuko teaching Aang firebending moves, and neither of them were wearing shirts. He could stare at Zuko all day, but Katara decided to interrupt.

„You could also help out“ she decided, and stopped him from sightseeing for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are still some grammar mistakes. I fixed the most but it is likely that some remain.


	2. Toph's mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko puts Toph on an important mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Just a tiny bit of Zukka fluff. Chapter 3 will be the best.

-Zuko-

Zuko already knew that he fallst fast and falls hard. He had fallen for a boy in the fire nation a few years back, just like Mai who had obviously fallen for Ty Lee. They both knew they were just each others cover ups so they wouldn‘t be under suspicion. When they were small they definitely did crush on each other, but not very much later they had found out they were gay and became absolute best friends. Zuko still cared for her, hell, he loved her. But more like a sister.  
Zuko tried to not to annoy Katara, wich was impossible, but he still tried and was extremely annoyed but ignored it.  
Everytime Zuko was around Sokka his heart jumped and he got butterflies into his stomach, and if they were near or touched he started to blush like crazy. He also noticed Toph often stood near smirking and he immediately was reminded that she could feel his heart rate.  
Later on the day zuko decided to take a long walk, because Aang was tired and Katara was happy, for now. He hadn‘t seen Sokka since the morning, and was secretly hoping to run into him. He got lucky as he was walking through some woods. Sokka had appereantly taken Zukos duel swords and had obviously been practicing. Zuko stifened a laugh, before sneaking up on Sokka and teaching him how to use them correctly.

-Sokka-

Sokka jumped up as Zuka came behind him,Sokka reminded himself to ask Zuko to teach him stealth one day, Zuko laughed at Sokka let out a shriek. He put his arms round Sokka as if he was hugging him from behind. Sokka could feel himself blushing. Zuko was touchng him, and he was so close. How did his hair smell so damn good, Sokka thought to himself. Zuko started teaching him how to use the duel swords. Sokka could feel his breath on his neck. How was Zuko so damn warm, he was like a human radiator or maybe it was just a fire nation thing.   
Everything came back to Sokka about his dream that night. He and zuko had been in a full makeout session. Sokka was burning all of a sudden his cheekes flushed and he was happy Zuko couldn‘t see it.   
Sokka thought about it a little and decided that there was no way that Zuko would ever like a boy. He had a girlfriend back in the fire nation which Sokka knew he loved a lot. Sokka didn‘t even stand a chance. Sokka, weirdly still loved Yue and Suki. Maybe he just liked both genders.

-Zuko-

Zuko was so close to him, he could feel electricity where they touched. He was redder than a tomato and finally decided to leave after having tought Sokka a few moves. Before he left he told Sokka he should be getting back before leaving abrubtly. Zuko came back and decided to talk to Toph since she already knew anyways.  
„Toph, I need to talk to you“ he said pretty straightforward. Toph smiled and came with him into an empty room.  
„Okay, I admit that I might have a crush on Sokka“ Zuko said silently.  
„The real question is“ Toph couldn‘t stop smiling „what are you going to do about it?“  
Zuko didn‘t know, Suki had to be the love of Sokka‘s life, so what could be done? Nothing?   
The firebender sighed and asked Toph for a favor.

-Sokka-

Zuko had acted a bit odd earlier but it didn‘t really bother him. There was probably to much touching, Sokka knew the prince even hated hugs. When Sokka came back toph had asked him to talk to her, alone. Sokka decided to agree since he had done nothing wrong as far as he could tell.  
„So, what do you want to talk about?“ Sokka asked confused.  
„I have a theory and I would like to discuss it with you.“ Toph said calmly.  
„Let‘s say you liked both girls and boys, but were to afraid to tell anyon-“ Toph started before Sokka interrupted.  
„Alright, you caught me“ Sokka looked at her and asked her to not tell anyone, she promised she wouldn‘t.

-Zuko-

Toph came back and told Zuko that he was into both, his plan had worked. Except the part where he had to give Toph his dessert for a month. He now knew he had a chance with Sokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that my english isn't very good. I'm gonna post the next chapter tomorrow.


	3. The final fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka admits something. The fatherlord is evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here. It's way shorter than the other two but I hope you like it!

-Sokka-

Late at evening Sokka went to Zuko‘s room and was surprised to find out Zuko was still awake.  
„Soo, why are you here“ said Zuko, not that he was complaining.  
„I need to talk to you“ Sokka said.  
„Yeah, okay, talk“ Zuko answered, not sure what Sokka wanted.  
„Look, Zuko, I like you, I really, really like you. And I know you probably don‘t like me back, but I just wanted to be hones-“ Sokka got interrupted by Zuko pressing his own lips against Sokka‘s.  
Every second that they were like this Sokka needed more and more. His lips were so soft and Sokka put his hands in his hair.  
When they took a pause to breathe admitted Zuko he had been crushing on Sokka for quite some time, ever since the boiling rock. Before Sokka pressing they‘re lips back together. Zuko bit Sokka‘s lower lip asking him to let him in and Sokka immediately did. Now they were full on making out until they had to breathe again.  
They couldn‘t stop themselves from kissing again. Sokka slowly started moving his mouth until Zuko moaned and Sokka knew he had found the spot. He left behind quite a hickey on Zuko‘s neck until they were making out again. Zuko undressed of his shirt and Sokka left a few hickeys all over his chest.

When they finally stopped making out they talked and decided nobody could know until after the fatherlord was defeated about they‘re relationship. Even though they both knew Toph already had all the information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Hope you liked it! Tell me if you have any ideas for my next Zukka story.


End file.
